Posting Dos and don'ts
Below is a guide for a series of posting protocols to help simplify the process across the fleet. How We Post * 1 - All posts are done in a third person narrative 'Admiral DeScott walked into the room and looked around, "Where is my toothbrush you hooligans!" he shouted at the cadets, who immediately fled the scene while he chased after them' * 2 - All posting is considered "In Character" unless otherwise specified. Posts are suggested to have an "OOC" section properly labeled on the bottom of the thread. * 3 - Avoid godmoding or playing other characters except through interactions. Do Not do * Admiral DeScott grabbed Commodore Holden and shook him violently. Holden started screaming at the Admiral, then hit him over the head with a chicken * Captain Richards fired four SUPERPOWERFULULTIMATEBORGKILLINGTORPEDOES and annihilated the entire borg fleet. Then they all had cake and partied on the bridge. Both are examples of godmodding. There is no ultimate superweapons, ships are not magical invulnerable superbeasts, and if you get shot at point-blank range in the head you're probably gonna die unless you have a REALLY good way to work your way back. (And yes, we're serious about that, if you kill your character then 'magick' it back to life you will face disciplinary action) Also writing as a Playing Character you do not own is technically a violation of IP rights which is a serious violation of our Juno Fleet Uniform Code of Military Justice. Headers and Combadges= * 1 - Headers. Common header practice is 3 Asterisks (***) before and after the header. Headers are defined as location tags, time tags, or any other setpiece notation that will appear on the published post. Example: '***Anchorage Command Center, Alpha Shift***' * 2 - Combadges Combadges are indicated in a few specific ways, traditionally with an equal sign and a capital A (=A=) or in any of the following methods depending on site preference (-^- =^= =/\= -A- etc) posts spoken into combadges are done using these symbols to indicate they're being transmitted, the Combadge symbol takes the place of quotes and must appear on both sides of dialogue, and should be used in all dialogue being sent through coms. Tagging and OOC Notes * 1 - Tagging is used to point out a section of a post to a writer during JPs by tagging in the post writing box, or to inform readers they need to respond to single posts using the tag box located on the bottom of the writing panel Tags and all OOC comments are to be "bracket" with chevron brackets which indicate to the system that these aren't published with the post if they are not removed prior to posting. * '' * 2 - OOC notes are used in two places; to comment or inquire about the post in the designated OOC section of the post, or to point out an issue during the post that needs to be addressed and requires a specific note. These are similarly to be encased in Chevron brackets. Annotations, Thinking, Telepathy, and Computer Chatter * 1 - Thinking is traditional denoted by being bracketed with apostrophes (') and is usually italicized using standard formatting commands (Covered in the next section) Telepathy is very similar, rather then apostrophes it is bracketed in asterisks (*) Computer Chatter is any communications from a computer system (not an android which counts as a humanoid) and is bracketed with asterisks with no italicization. It is sometimes bolded to denote a difference between that and normal dialogue. 'I think Admiral DeScott overuses his character in examples' Neniphim thought *No I don't agree with you about the Admiral* Neral replied *Red Alert Intruder Alert on Deck Four* * 2 - Annotations are used to provide information outside of the normal narrative of the post. Not often used, annotations allow complex ideas to be presented without distending the post to accommodate it. Rather then have an officer describe how a warp core works, an annotation in the form of an identifying asterisk (* for the first, ** for the second, etc.) and the corresponding symbol in a lower section to indicate the proper information. But before he used the new antiproton grenade* Alex needed to be sure it worked. (Bottom of the post) '* - Antiproton grenades use concentrated antimatter protons to produce a powerful detonation that can utterly decimate a large region around the device.' Formatting Commands Formatting commands are very easy to use, the most basic are Bold, Italic, and Underline. Also useful are quotes for designating a specific area outside of normal narrative. A formatting command is easily set up, for Bold, Italic, or Underline, simple place the first letter of the desired format within Chevron brackets () at the end of the desired section, place a similar chevron bracketed command, but with a slash before the letter to indicate an end to the command. () Also any single line bracketed with chevrons is considered command line and does not get published with a post. In Conclusion Juno Fleet's Do's and Don'ts have been formed over several years of posting, but they are not set in stone. Site heads have the authority to change operational procedures for internal at their discretion, and any suggestions are always accepted. Thank you for taking the time to read these tips! Last Edited by AlexDeScott (talk) 10:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Out of Character